


When you spoke my name, I tasted eternity in your arms.

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo and Liam fall in love across a crowded rooftop.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	When you spoke my name, I tasted eternity in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> For Manon. Who has always encouraged me and loved me and been there for me. Without you, I don’t think I could do any of this.

They fall in love the way so many do. 

It’s a few lingering glances across a crowded rooftop. The setting sun casts purple and red hues across the skyline, enveloping the mingling guests in warm shadows that make it all the more memorable. Two men who have never met lock eyes across the roof and their breath is stolen. Wide blue eyes meet curious green and the rest of the world falls away. If you’d asked them in ten years, they’d tell you two different stories. 

Theo would say it was the other man’s exclusion that drew his curiosity. He finds his better half sitting down against the wall, head tipped back as he inhales lungful after lungful of fresh air. He’s drawn to the way this man stands out from the rest of the crowd. He isn’t dressed to the nines or trying to flirt like the others around them. He’s contemplating the tangled hues of vibrant color in the sky, bleeding and swirling together so that where one ends, no one can see it. When his head tips down and the man smiles, Theo feels his heart take flight. 

Liam would admit that Theo was right. That he’d been sitting away from everyone else and trying to collect his breath. But he knows for certain that he saw Theo first. He saw the man checking the crowd through his sunglasses, lips curved into a smirk as he eyed his potential partners for the night. His arms are crossed on the table in front of him and he gives the rooftop and its customers another bored once over before his smirk falls away. Dangerous green eyes lift to finally meet his and Liam’s breath vacates him when he needs it most. He knows he’s been chosen. 

It was 6 on a Thursday night.  _ It was 7:30 on a Saturday. _

The moon was full.  _ There was no moon, but your eyes were my guiding light. _

They both agree that they meet at the bar and Theo buys drinks all night with a flashy black credit card. Liam exposes the line of his throat with each laugh and who can blame Theo for finally sinking his teeth in? They fall into bed a tangle of limbs and shared breaths, worshipping one another until the last of the shadows of nightfall are swept away by dawn. 

I was there to be a wingman for my best friend.  _ You were alone and I wanted to devour you. _

The routine takes a while after that. Liam somehow loses Theo’s number  _ liar, such a liar  _ and it takes two weeks for them to meet again. A different bar  _ it was the same one _ and another round of drinks. This time, Theo makes sure that he enters his number personally into Liam’s phone and scrawls his address on an envelope.  _ He wasn’t using it.  _

It’s never the same night twice. They cuddle, they bowl, Liam drags Theo on a bus of historical tours, and Theo takes Liam to the fanciest restaurant he can afford. They’re happy. They don’t have any kind of plans until it’s been six months and Liam’s unboxing his belongings in Theo’s apartment. The routine starts after that when the feeling of home settles in Liam’s bones and Theo can taste it in each new breath.  _ Routine? We fucked until we were exhausted and we ordered takeout when you wouldn’t let me out of bed to cook.  _

It’s two years later that they go back to the rooftop and Theo gets down on one knee. Liam hits him and pulls out his own ring and they both cry.  _ So melodramatic, you bawled while I smiled against your hair.  _ And the world felt right. In each other’s arms, they held their soulmate. Liam had known it all along.  _ No, you thought it was a one night stand and threw my number away. Don’t lie.  _ And when they fell into bed that night, new rings glistening in the pale moonlight, their love tangled around them and promised forever into the still night air. 

Ten years ago, did you see this? Did you see us falling in love across a rooftop?

_ Ten years ago, I saw you and I knew you were the one. When you spoke my name, I tasted eternity in your arms. I saw it all.  _

You’re such a liar. 

_ Maybe. Doesn’t mean I wasn’t right.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different style for me and I don’t know how it happened. But I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, this is my 100th TW fic!


End file.
